


trohman's flower shop- we have some pretty rad flowers!

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Band, Cause I was bored, Flowers, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, and i love joetrick, something short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Prompt: Person A owns a flower shop and Person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says "How do I passive-aggressively say 'fuck you' in flower?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	trohman's flower shop- we have some pretty rad flowers!

**Author's Note:**

> i love joetrick

Despite being allergic to the damn things, Joe loves flowers. And he loves being a florist, and he loves being able to help people find the perfect flower for every occasion. Hayley, his best friend and co-worker calls him 'The Flower Whisperer', and Joe definitely doesn't disagree. Flowers are just fucking awesome, and beautiful, and totally worth all of the Benadryl he consumes on a daily basis. 

Anyways- his flower shop (so _creatively_ named 'Trohman's Flower Shop') is his one true love, and he would die for the place. It's cozy, and it always smells nice, and it's located next to a coffee shop and the library. So, Joe really doesn't appreciate it being tainted by profanity at 9:16am.

"Sir, this is a _family friendly flower shop_ ," Hayley says, after a guy with glasses wearing a cardigan (in the fucking summer, for crying out loud!) comes in, slaps a 20 dollar bill on the counter, and says, very loudly and angrily, "How do you say 'fuck you' in flower?"

Glasses-Man blinks at her, before clearing his throat. "Um.... sorry." He apologizes, and he actually _looks_ apologetic, which is refreshing. Hayley just smiles at him, "Hmm, better." and then she looks over to Joe. "Joe, wanna help this guy?" before she turns back to Glasses-Man "He's the Flower Whisper, he'll be able to help you."

Joe tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, and he nods "Yeah, that's me. So... you want to say 'fuck you' in flower?" He asks, and Glasses-Man's eyes widen a little, as looks over at Hayley. "So, he's allowed to curse?"

"He owns the place, Glasses-Man," Hayley begins to say, and Glasses-Man bites on his lower lip "My name is Patrick, but, er-" "Yeah, Patrick, he owns the place... so... he's allowed to do whatever he wants." 

Patrick. It's kind of an ugly name, and it reminds Joe of this asshole kid who used to make him of him for putting flowers in his hair, but this Patrick is cute. And this Patrick isn't saying anything about the flowers sticking out of Joe's hair, so Joe thinks he likes him already.

"It's fine, Hales," Joe says, before he leans over the counter a little, resting his elbows on the glass and putting his chin in between his hands "Alright, Patrick, what are we talking? Are you sending these flowers to an ex? To a friend that you secretly hate? To your parents?"

Patrick doesn't look like he wants to splurge all of the details as to  _why_ he stormed into Joe's flower shop, but just when Joe's about to open his mouth, Patrick says tiredly "It's a long story-- and I want to send them to my homophobic boss."

 _This_ catches Joe's attention. Homophobic bosses? Joe wishes he planted poisonous flowers, just so he could throw a bunch into Patrick's hate-filled bouquet. "I fucking hate homophobes. What'd they say?" Joe asks, before gauges Patrick's pained expression. "I mean... you don't have to tell me. Sorry."

"No, no, it's fine," Patrick says, before he shoves his hands in his pockets- Patrick's awfully nervous for a guy who, again, literally stormed in and screamed at Joe and Hayley. "He just... says really gross things around me. And I hate him. But I can't tell him I hate him, because I don't wanna get fired. And as I was leaving, _to get him coffee_ , he said that my cardigan was _faggy_ , and that he didn't want me wearing such _faggy_ clothes around the office, because he doesn't want the place to look _faggy_. Like... that's not even... my cardigan has nothing to do with my fucking sexuality!" Patrick yells, before he clasps a hand over his mouth- he says, through the material of the cardigan, because he has sweater paws, "Sorry!"

"Your profanity will be excused because it's understandable. Homophobes can suck my clit." Hayley says, before Joe nods "Yeah, totally. That sucks, man. Where the hell do you work? You should report that to your Human Resources department, or somethin'... anyways, let me help you find your flowers." Joe says, before he steps out from behind the counter.

"It doesn't matter, they don't do anything..." Patrick grumbles, and Joe nods- he doesn't get how homophobia still exists in 2016, but he knows it does. "Whatever, man, your cardigan looks, er... awesome. Even though it's a billion degrees outside." "They're _comfortable_! I get cold easily! Like, right now!"

Joe doesn't blame him- the A/C is running, even though the sun is filtering through the glass ceilings and windows. In _Trohman's Flower Shop,_ there are aisles of flowers instead of everything being in the back, only because Joe loves showcasing the flowers. They deserve to be out in the open, not locked away, you know? So anyways, Joe walks Patrick through some of the aisles, before he stops in front of some geraniums.

"Geraniums- aren't they pretty?" Joe asks, and Patrick nods, opening his mouth to say something. But Joe interrupts him by excitedly shouting "NOPE! I mean, they're pretty, like all flowers are, but they signify stupidity. Since your boss is a stupid fucking asshole, let's add these in our bouquet!" Joe says, before he carefully pulls out a pot of geraniums from it's spot. Patrick's mouth hangs open, because of Joe's bluntness, but he quickly closes it once Joe starts walking away, going to grab more flowers.

"Foxgloves signify insincerity- your fugly boss lacks sincerity, so let's add some-a these!" Joe says, before he grabs some foxglove. They're actually kinda beautiful- Patrick would probably blindly buy them, and he wouldn't have known the meaning at all. He wonders if there's a florist school.

"You really hate homophobes, huh?" Patrick asks, innocently, but then Joe raises an eyebrow "Should I have sympathy for them?" "What? N-no! It's just, like, refreshing. I'm surrounded by them all day, practically. It sucks- but I guess that's what I get for coming out to my co-workers, huh?" Patrick asks, and Joe frowns, shaking his head.

"No. You don't deserve to face homophobia and you don't deserve to be ostracized for coming out. Thankfully, Hayley and I are both raging homos, so... we can't really oppress each other, you know?" Joe asks, and Patrick smiles sadly, nodding. "That must be nice..." and Joe gives him a pitiful glance, and he pats Patrick's shoulder, before he continues walking down the aisles.

"Here we have meadowsweet. It has a really sweet name, y'know, meadow _sweet_ , but the flower means uselessness. And your boss-" Joe gets interrupted by Patrick saying "is a useless dumbass?" "Yes, exactly!" Joe grabs some of the meadowsweet, and then they turn into another aisle. Joe's shop is extremely organized, because Joe has OCD. No really, he does. 

"So, next, we're gonna add some yellow carnations! They mean 'you have disappointed me'!" Joe says, and he turns to look at Patrick, so Patrick can add a variation of 'and my boss has disappointed me, cause he's a homophobic idiot!'. But Patrick reaches to touch the yellow carnations with a distant look on his face. Joe wonders if the yellow carnations have ever personally hurt Patrick, because he looks sort of torn.

"My, er, ex-boyfriend loves yellow carnations, yellow flowers in general. I mean, I doubt he knows the significance behind yellow carnations and whatnot but..." Patrick trails off, and Joe actually pauses for a second. "Ex-boyfriend?" Joe asks, and Patrick shrugs "Yeah." "So, you're single?" "...Yeah..."

There's an awkward pause. Joe tucks his hair behind his ear. 

"Oh. That's cool. I mean, not the ex-boyfriend part. Obviously... Anyways... we don't have to add them if you don't want. There's another flower to add anyways." Joe says, and Patrick nods. And he doesn't say anything else, even though his eyes linger on the yellow carnations a little before he follows Joe to the last set of flowers.

"Okay, for the final ingredient! We have some orange lilies- and orange lilies signify hatred! Did your ex-boyfriend like orange lilies too?" Joe asks, before he immediately regrets it. But Patrick just laughs a little, shaking his head "No, Pete's strictly into yellow carnations. And we're adding orange lilies because... I hate my homophobic boss?" Patrick asks, and Joe shouts "Yes! Correct!" before he grabs some the orange lilies.

"So, your bouquet is complete. Let me just make them all nice and fancy, and you can grab your boss's coffee, maybe spit in it a little, and then just meet me back here, okay?" Joe asks, and Patrick nods. "Sounds like a plan. Er... thank you. Sorry I screamed at you earlier."

After that, Patrick walks out to grab his boss his cup of coffee, and Joe takes the bunch of flowers behind the counter. Hayley's counting the money, but she looks behind her shoulder and shouts to Joe "So... he's cute!"

Joe's in the back of the shop, but he can hear her just fine. He grabs some paper, to wrap the flowers in and he hums, because yes, Patrick is cute. "Yeah, he's cute..."

"And he's gay..." Hayley adds, and Joe hums, again. Because yes, Patrick is gay. "Yeah, he's gay..."

"Is he single?" Hayley asks, and Joe looks up from doing his artwork to give Hayley's back a curious look. "Yeah, why? Do you think I should ask him out?"

"Do you wanna ask him out? He's cute, he's gay, he's single, you guys were laughing a little together... I think you guys would cute! Patrick and Joe sitting in a tree?" 

"He's kind of hung up about his ex-boyfriend, though..." Joe trails off, going back to his work. He sticks some glitter in with the flowers, to make it more flamboyant, and he wraps up the flowers. He spritzs some water on the flowers a little, to make the 'fuck you' more lively, and he returns back to the counter with the flowers all wrapped up and set.

"So? Just ask him out, worse he can do is ask for another bouquet to give to you..." Hayley grins, and Joe pouts a little- that would kind of suck, making his own 'fuck you' bouquet.

"Alright... I mean, I do like his smile.... and he's cute, I agree with you on that. Alright! I'm gonna do it!" Joe says, and Hayley claps her hands together, smiling up at him "Yes!"

But then Patrick walks back into the shop, with a cup of coffee in his hands, and Joe suddenly feels very nervous. Like, his palms start to sweat, and he stutters extra hard when Patrick glances over to the flowers. "Is that the bouquet?" "Y-y-y-y-yes!"

Patrick just smiles gently, and he picks them up to admire them. "Wow, it's beautiful, Joe! I mean, the meaning behind it aside, it's perfect! Thank you so much, is it only the 20, or is it more?" He asks, and Joe shakes his head "J-just the 20!"

"Cool! Um, thank you," He flashes another smile at Joe, "again, sorry I stormed in... I was a little heated, y'know?"

Joe nods- cause he gets it. He walks around the counter, and he says nervously "Wait, before you go, can I show you something?"

Patrick gives him a quizzical look, but he follows Joe to another aisle of flowers, and stops when Joe pauses in front of the sunflowers. Joe picks a single one out the bunch, and he takes a deep breath, prays a little in his head, and he says "T-the sunflower... it represents adoration? And I think you're really cool, and cute, and I mean... if you wouldn't be opposed to it, would you, maybe, wanna go on a date? With me?"

Patrick's jaw drops a little, and Joe almost takes it as a bad sign, but then Patrick reaches for the sunflower, and he beams "I would love to!" and he brings the sunflower to his nose, and Joe almost corrects him, to tell him that technically sunflowers don't smell like anything, but Patrick looks super cute doing it, so he doesn't say anything.  

Joe reaches into his pocket, where he keeps a whole bunch of business cards handy, and he scribbles his cell phone number on the back of it, before handing it to Patrick "Here's my number, if you ever wanna..." He trails off, and Patrick takes it, "I'll call you. Plus, I have to tell you how my boss reacts to the flowers, you know?"

Patrick gets a call from the office shortly after, asking him where he was, but he let Joe spit into the coffee, so Joe doesn't get too too sad about Patrick leaving so quickly.

So, he made a 'fuck you' bouquet, gave his number to a super cute guy, and he spat in a homophobe's cup of coffee- and it's only 9:40am! _It's a great day_ , he decides.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i get tired of writing angst all of the time. key word _sometimes ___


End file.
